


Muérdago

by Nocturnal_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Muchos feelings que no voy a explicar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un beso bajo un muérdago desata muchos imprevistos en la vida de Stiles, no así en Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muérdago

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el intercambio navideño de la comunidad PathofUnion, hecho en exclusiva para Tabora.  
> Espero te guste lo que he hecho para ti.  
>  Si encuentran un error ortografico o gramatical es todo mio, fui mi propio Beta.

 

**~MUÉRDAGO~**

Está en el porche de la casa de Derek, contemplando la pantalla de la computadora como normalmente hace, perdiéndose en algún dato que solo es interesante para él y siendo ignorando por el resto. La manada se encuentra a su alrededor, retozando y golpeándose sobre el césped que comienza a cambiar de color con la estación que se asienta.

Isaac se encuentra sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol no muy lejos de él, sus ojos cerrados solo delatan que está en esa parte de su _educación_ en la que aprende a distinguir a sus enemigos con solo los aromas y sonidos. A Stiles todo eso le parece tedioso y aburrido, aunque no niega que de vez en cuando le da un poco de envida todo eso de los poderes lobunos, pero de cualquier forma no podría hacer lo que Isaac debido a su TDHA, la paciencia no es algo que se le dé muy bien y el joven lobo ha estado sentado ahí sin moverse por más de hora y media.

Allison y Scott están apartados del resto, como siempre, platicando sobre cosas que Stiles no quiere saber porque está seguro que solo le despertarían celos por ese _amor adolescente_ que destilan por cada poro _._ Erika y Boyd se gruñen mutuamente en un bizarro juego que Derek les ha enseñado y que, por supuesto, él no entiende. Jackson apenas se asoma por el claro, sudado y sonrojado, después de su carrera por el bosque junto con Lydia, misma que llega quince minutos después por su negativa a arruinar un perfecto atuendo con sudor, no importa que sea el suyo.

Dándole igual todas las veces que Derek le ha dicho que van a entrenar y no a una fiesta.

A ciencia cierta Stiles aún no entiende porque Derek continua insistiendo en que vaya a las reuniones de la manada cuando no hace absolutamente nada, solo aburrirse hasta el punto del suicidio o exponerse a un ataque espontaneo por parte de… de cualquiera que no sea Scott.

Aunque puede que ese sea el motivo por el que lo hace, quizá Derek espera que el bueno de Stiles muera trágicamente en el ataque de un hombre-lobo adolescente fuera de control. Una excelente forma de deshacerse de él y no mancharse las manos, según Stiles y aparentemente, Derek.

Pero sin duda ha llegado a un punto en el que la amenaza de Derek en contra de su integridad física por no mantenerse en su sitio deja de tener poder sobre Stiles, porque está harto de no hacer nada, tiene frio y se encuentra terriblemente aburrido observando como la nieve empieza a caer después de que lo que sea que revisaba en la computadora dejo de llamar su atención y el color blanco comenzó a acumularse sobre los hombros de Isaac.

Así que sin más se levanta y se dirige a su Jeep, aparcado peligrosamente cerca del Camaro de Derek, pero que sin duda en ese momento no le importa porque esta fastidiado y solo quiere ir a su casa, o a donde sea para hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero lejos de todos ellos y de su manía de revolcarse en la tierra como un método infalible para minimizar su aroma, o potenciarlo.

Su mano apenas está tocando la portezuela ligeramente congelada de su auto cuando escucha a Scott, _"Gracias al cielo no es Derek",_ llamándole desde unos pasos a su espalda. Porque siendo sinceros Derek todavía le impone bastante aunque no quiera demostrarlo, lo cual es más fácil si no lo tiene enfrente.

\- ¡Hey, Stiles, ¿A dónde vas?! El entrenamiento no ha terminado. – dice Scott con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al ver a su mejor amigo marcharse sin siquiera despedirse. Aunque, más que nada, sorprendido por su aparente falta de miedo hacia las amenazas de Derek

\- Querrás decir que el entrenamiento no ha terminado para ustedes, Scott. Yo estoy aburrido a más no poder y no me salgas con que es mí deber quedarme porque _uno: no soy un hombre-lobo,_ y _dos: no soy parte de la manada como para estar haciendo caso de todo lo que dice Derek._

 - Pero él te dijo…

\- No me importa, me largo, tengo frio y no pienso estar ni un minuto más aquí sin hacer absolutamente nada. – le espeta antes de que Scott pueda terminar la frase, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca al subir a su Jeep y marcharse momentos después. Esta molesto, y realmente el motivo por el que lo esta se le escapa.

En su trayecto por el pueblo siente su celular vibrar en su bolsillo de manera insistente, tanta, que ni por un momento se plantea responderlo porque sabe muy bien quien es la persona al otro lado de la línea.

Y ciertamente no tiene el más mínimo deseo de hablar con un hombre-lobo enojado por desobedecerle, por lo que toma su teléfono y lo mete en la guantera, olvidándose de él el tiempo suficiente para ir de compras al supermercado, llenar el tanque del Jeep y volver a casa.

No es hasta unas horas más tarde, mientras prepara la cena, que piensa nuevamente en su celular, cuando su padre le llama a casa cansado de que no responda el móvil. Por lo que opta por ir a recuperar el bendito aparato, topándose con _47 llamadas perdidas_ parpadeando en la pantalla en cuanto lo saca de su reclusión. Un escalofrió le recorre la espalda al ver el número de llamadas, pero por encima de todo, al notar a quien pertenecen.

 _"Pero lo hecho, hecho esta."_ Se recuerda mentalmente, antes de borrar el historial y dirigirse de nuevo al interior a terminar la cena. Sin importar que su padre le haya llamado para decirle que no iba a llegar a tiempo. O esa noche.

La mañana siguiente le toma por sorpresa, con la cara pegada al escritorio, y esta tan dormido debido a que se quedo despierto hasta tarde buscando _nosequé_ en internet hasta que el sueño le reclamó, que se sobre salta cuando el móvil empieza a sonar estridentemente a unos centímetros de su oreja, ocasionando que se caiga de la silla y su culo salude el frio suelo.

El…

_(((Brrrrpp)))_

_(((Brrrrpp)))_

… del celular vuelve a llamar su atención, junto con esa patética canción que le ha asignado a Scott, por lo que se obliga a dejar de maldecir por un momento a todos los _"amigos inoportunos"_  del mundo para tomar el móvil y contestar la llamada, solo que en lugar de una llamada se encuentra con un simple mensaje.

_"Casa de Jackson, media hora, no llegues tarde."_

Y al leer la simple frase no puede evitar notar lo ofensivo que es que todo el mundo se sienta con el derecho de ordenarle, está bien que su padre lo haga, después de todo es su padre. Pero que Derek, Jackson, Lydia e inclusive Scott ya se sientan con el derecho de hacerlo le molesta un poco, la verdad bastante, y por ello decide ignorar el mensaje para volver a dormir como Dios manda, después de todo son vacaciones y no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Solo que pasados dos minutos la curiosidad le puede, después de todo no todos los días se citan en casa de Jackson y mucho menos tan temprano en la mañana, por lo que a su pesar esta calzándose los zapatos para correr escaleras abajo y poner rumbo hacia la residencia Whittemore una vez que el Jeep ha encendido después de cinco, nada desesperados, intentos.

Las calles están cubiertas por una capa de nieve debido a la nevada que cayó la noche anterior, por lo que le es un poco difícil conducir, recordándole la importancia de poner cadenas alrededor de los neumáticos en esas fechas invernales. El asfalto esta ligeramente congelado y sus llantas no han sido reemplazadas con la regularidad necesaria como para conducir sin tomar ese tipo precauciones.

Quince minutos más tarde, y dos derrapes potencialmente mortales, Stiles llega a casa de Jackson topándose con que Erika le está esperando en las escaleras de la entrada con cara de pocos amigos debido al frío matinal, o eso supone por la manera en que se frota los brazos cada dos segundos.

\- ¡Apresúrate, Stilinski! – le grita ella apenas baja del Jeep, siendo tomado por el brazo un segundo después porque… - Realmente me exasperas, Stiles.

Y Stiles realmente no entiende el porqué de ello, o de todo en general.

Cuando entran a la casa, la cual se veía más grande por fuera de lo que en verdad es por dentro, el resto de la manada esta cómodamente repartida por la sala, exceptuando a Derek, quien no se ve por ningún sitio. Erika le lanza como si fuera una pelota en el espacio que queda entre Scott e Isaac antes de huir a la cocina y regresar con una taza de algo caliente bajo la atenta mirada, desaprobatoria, de Jackson mientras toma asiento a un lado de Lydia.

\- Bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunta Jackson, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

\- Lo que ya teníamos planeado, no vamos a cambiar de planes solo porque Derek se ha enojado. – responde Lydia, fijando su mirada fría sobre Stiles al decir lo último.

\- ¿Y en donde? Derek dejo muy claro que no nos quiere en su casa. – añadió Jackson nuevamente, mostrándose molesto. Un tinte de irritación cubriendo su tono y su mirada. – Por cierto, gracias por eso Stilinski.

\- ¿Y a mí por qué? ¿Y de qué rayos están hablando? – cuestiona a su vez Stiles, sintiéndose repentinamente molesto por tanto _ataque_ hacia su persona. Primero Erika y luego Jackson y Lydia.

\- Stiles, teníamos planeado hacer una fiesta de navidad para la manada en casa de Derek. – respondió Allison, en un tono más conciliador que el del resto. - Pero ayer dijo que no quería que nos apareciéramos por ahí hasta que…

\- ¿Hasta qué…? – le insto Stiles a continuar, al ver que callaba y buscaba la mirada de Scott como queriendo saber si era buena idea lo que iba a hacer o decir.

\- …hasta que aprendieras lo que es ser miembro de la manada. – terminó de decir con un amago de sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

\- Así que como podrás notar, nos arruinaste la navidad, Stiles. – añadió Isaac, el tono mordaz imposible de ignorar en cada palabra.

\- ¡No, no puede ser mi culpa, yo ni siquiera formo parte de su tonta manada! – replica, porque es imposible que Derek este molesto por su culpa, por no ser parte de una manada que no le ha querido desde el comienzo.

\- Lo haces, Stiles, al igual que Allison y el resto de nosotros. – dice Scott, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, sonando como la voz de la razón, que obviamente no es.

\- Pero él… me detesta. – añade, casi sin fuerza, porque realmente Derek nunca le ha querido, ni soportado, como para que ahora resulte que le considere parte de su manada. _¡Ni siquiera es un lobo, joder!_

\- No te detesta, solo no te soporta la mayoría del tiempo, al igual que el resto de nosotros. – responde Boyd, como si el hecho no le importara demasiado pero el tonillo de diversión en su voz es completamente perceptible.

\- ¿Entonces por qué siempre me deja de lado cada vez que nos reunimos? No veo que haga eso con Allison.

\- Porque tú podrías acabar lastimándote si te pone una flecha… - empieza a decir Lydia.

\- O cualquier arma.

\- …en las manos, y estás de acuerdo que sería un poco difícil de explicarle algo así a tu padre. – continua diciendo Lydia, sin inmutarse ante la intervención de Jackson en su explicación. Aunque el tono sarcástico estuviese exento en su voz.

\- Aun así, me trata como un inútil.

\- Vamos, Stiles, siempre has sido un…

\- ¡Erika! – gruñe Scott, callándola en ese instante antes de que terminara la frase. Erika simplemente se encogió de hombros y rodo los ojos ante la _sensibilidad_ de su compañero de manada.

\- No quiere que salgas herido, Stiles, muy a su manera te está protegiendo. – intervine Isaac, al notar que la tensión entre Erika y Scott está lejos de desaparecer. – Además, no es que tú seas muy adepto al trabajo físico. – añade, porque burlarse de Stiles es algo que a todos les sale natural. Incluido Scott.

\- Puedo hacer otras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – inquirió Jackson. – ¿Buscar en internet las diversas formas de rasurar a una ardilla?

\- No, pero por mi cuenta he averiguado las 103 formas de dejar incapacitado a un hombre-lobo sin la necesidad de una bala de acónito o plata… - le responde, desafiante ante la eterna forma en que todos le subestiman. - …y las formas de revertirlo.

\- ¿Existen 103? – se le escapa a preguntar a Scott, porque eso no es algo que Stiles le hubiese dicho en los últimos días, y el hecho de que haya tantas maneras de sacarlos de combate le preocupa.

\- De hecho son 120, pero las últimas 17 son más… mortales que el resto. – responde Stiles, su mirada aun fija en la de Jackson que le observa con ojos entrecerrados en espera de que haga algo lo suficientemente estúpido como para darle una excusa, solo una, para golpearle… un poco.

\- Y esa… - les corta Lydia, la línea de suspenso evidente en sus palabras porque inevitablemente siempre busca ser el centro de atención. - …es la razón por la que Derek te tiene en la manada, Stiles, eres el único de todos nosotros que se toma el tiempo para averiguar ese tipo de cosas. Tú… nos cuidas. - su voz no puede evitar sonar estrangulada al final porque admitir que Stiles haga algo bien, o por ellos, es difícil de expresar en alto y no solamente en su mente, donde se supone todos esos pensamientos deberían quedarse.

Stiles se queda ligeramente boquiabierto cuando le escucha, sus ojos marrones ahora fijos en la pelirroja, que no puede evitar sentirse incomoda con el escrutinio, como siempre le sucede cuando Stiles le mira de esa forma, como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Como si pudiera ver quien es realmente lejos de la imagen de niña mimada y fría que le muestra al mundo.

\- Yo… yo no sabía… que… - dice titubeante, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar ante un comentario de ese tipo de alguien que no sea Scott, o su padre.

Y debe ser cierto porque nadie niega aquello, ni siquiera Jackson, que es con el que tiene más roces.

\- Ya, no es novedad que no enteres de muchas cosas, Stiles. – Lydia aprovecha la duda que se presenta en Stiles para que la fachada de frialdad la cubra una vez más, apartando ese sentimiento incomodo, y cálido, que le invade cada vez que le mira de esa forma.

\- Así que ahora que sabes que eres _importante_ y que perteneces a la manada, vas a ir a disculparte con Derek por tu estupidez para que podamos hacer nuestra fiesta de navidad. – dice sarcásticamente Isaac, como si el hecho de aceptar que Stiles es importante también le fuera difícil, empujándolo por los hombros hacia la salida solo para acabar con el momento incomodo que les ha cubierto a todos y no solo a Lydia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no voy a ir, quiero llegar a la edad adulta, no sé si no te has dado cuenta! – le espeta en cuanto las palabras calan en su cerebro, prefiere enfrentarse a la manada en pleno que a Derek. Esta seguro que saldría mejor parado, y con más partes pegadas a su cuerpo.

\- No tienes opción. – sisea Jackson, su mirada tornándose de ese tono azul iridiscente que le dice a Stiles muchas más cosas que sus palabras. Y solo por un instante considera si quizá estaría más seguro a solas con Derek, pero solo un instante, porque al siguiente recuerda la mirada roja del Alpha y vuelve a centrarse.

\- ¡No pienso…!

\- Se lo debes, Stiles. – le corta Lydia nuevamente, su mirada manteniéndose normal pero ciertamente ella no necesitaba hacer otra cosa para logar que hiciera lo que quisiera, sobre todo cuando tenía la razón de su lado.

Stiles le debía muchas cosas a Derek, una de ellas era su vida. De la misma forma en que Derek le debía la suya a él.

\- ¡Argg! – gruñe exasperado, librándose del agarre de Isaac a manotazos y dirigiéndose a la puerta por voluntad propia, odiando la manera en que siempre le _obligan_ a hacer cosas que no quiere. Pero por sobretodo porque siempre llevan la razón en ello.

Stiles no había terminado de desaparcar el Jeep cuando Scott se acerco a la ventana observando preocupado como empezaba a alejarse.

\- Quizá alguien debió ir con él. – dice, con esa mirada de cachorro de siempre fija en la carretera  que ya se encuentra vacía, la duda pintando sus palabras porque no está seguro de lo que Derek le hará a su mejor amigo.

\- Deja de preocuparte, Scott, Derek no le hará el más mínimo rasguño a Stiles… no puede. – dice Erika con cierto fastidio, un poco cansada de que Scott no se dé cuenta de nada, mirando con desgana hacia el mismo punto desde la otra ventana.

Porque puede que Derek engañe a casi todos con su pose hacia Stiles, con su más que evidente hostilidad hacia su persona, pero ella se ha dado cuenta, al igual que Allison y Boyd, de la manera en que su Alpha tiende a esconderse cuando esta Stiles cerca solo para poder mirarlo desde la sombras, con más suavidad que con la que mira al resto. Además de que siempre es divertido ver la manera en que se pone nervioso cada vez que Stiles sonríe y empieza a apestar a anhelo, junto con otras cosas que igualmente la hacen reír.

Scott solo atina a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, sin entender, antes de girarse a Allison por una respuesta más aclaratoria, pero solo recibe un encogimiento de hombros por su parte y una sonrisa de:

_"Si no lo sabes, no seré yo quien te lo diga"_

*****

Siempre le pasa lo mismo cada vez que se dirige a casa de Derek cuando este se encuentra molesto, que invariablemente siempre es con él; los arboles a cada lado de la carretera parecen dos murallas verdes, ahora blancas, infranqueables que le guían hacia un destino peor que la muerte.

Muchas veces se ha sentido como si estuviera en la senda que recorre un condenado a muerte antes de enfrentarse a su destino. Lo cual tiene mucho que ver con todas esas películas de policías, y _"El silencio de los Inocentes"_ que mira cada vez que puede.

Lo cual no minimiza la angustia de no saber qué sucederá, si no que más bien la agrava y le hace sudar las palmas de las manos hasta el punto en el que el volante se le resbala. Lo cual no es nada bueno cuando la mayor parte del camino esta semi-congelada. Es tremendamente consciente de la distancia que se reduce, el sonido del motor y del temblor que le sacude el cuerpo, que no es necesariamente culpa de su auto.

El trayecto se le hace un poco eterno, al menos hasta que la desviación hacia la casa Hale aparece a su izquierda, y la teoría de la relatividad empieza a cobrar fuerza en su mente porque esa parte del viaje se le hace casi inexistente. Cuando la casa aparece frente a él, la palabra nerviosismo podría redefinirse con todo lo que siente Stiles en esos momentos.

Porque no es solo eso, es miedo mezclado con anticipación, adrenalina que se dispara y a la vez se desvanece, miedo y una extraña sensación que va más allá del simple valor, o la estupidez. Son tantas cosas que Stiles no está seguro de poder clasificarlas todas sin volverse un poco loco o un poco idiota. Por lo que al bajar del Jeep el corazón le va a mil por hora y está más que seguro que se le puede escuchar hasta en China de lo fuerte que le palpita en esos momentos, en el pecho, en los oídos, en todo el cuerpo.

Las manos le sudan a más no poder y se siente extrañamente acalorado a pesar del frio. La nieve cruje suavemente bajo sus zapatos y Derek no se ve por ningún sitio, cuando llega hasta la puerta de la casa aun no hay señales de él, aunque está plenamente seguro que le ha oído, porque es imposible que no lo haya hecho ya si Scott le ha mandado un mensaje dos segundos atrás alertado por el aroma tan intenso que despide y el tambor que tiene en el pecho.

Guardándose para sí mismo la forma tan patética en que chillo cuando el celular le vibro en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Así que es imposible que Derek no sepa que está ahí, en su casa, rogando mentalmente por salir vivo y asistir a esa estúpida fiesta.

Cuando llega hasta la puerta esta cruje como si se tratara de una mala película de terror, lo cual no ayuda en nada a su estado de ánimo, incomprensiblemente la casa está a oscuras a pesar de la luz que ve atravesar sus ventanas. Todo está en silencio y por un momento se pregunta si Derek estará en casa, lo cual olvida al segundo siguiente porque un gruñido a su espalda lo pone en alerta total, y si no ha saltado en su sitio es porque el pánico lo tiene paralizado completamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – insta Derek, en ese tono de amenaza que más de una vez le ha dirigido a su persona; voz baja, casi gutural, y oscura contra la piel de su nuca.

\- Yo… yo vine… - Stiles traga saliva a pesar del nudo en su garganta, casi desgarrándosela porque simplemente no quiere pasar ese pequeño trago, su manzana de Adán moviéndose tan lentamente que siente su trayecto en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Tú qué…? – sisea nuevamente Derek, esta vez contra su oreja; su cuerpo peligrosamente cerca del suyo, tanto que puede sentir su calor emanar en oleadas hasta su espalda.

\- Vine a disculparme por lo de ayer, por irme sin avisar, por no haberte hecho caso, por no saber que soy de la manada y esas cosas que no me dices porque solo gruñes la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad estas callado y yo no leo mentes, Derek, a veces necesito que la gente me diga las cosas para que las entienda y no solamente me mire de forma penetrante como si esperará que las cosas me llegaran por arte de magia o yo que sé, así que eso… me disculpo porque no me dijiste que soy de la manada.

Suelta Stiles casi sin respirar, armándose de un valor que por el momento no siente y del nerviosismo que le hace perder el filtro mente-boca, provocando que su disculpa sea algo sin sentido porque el pedir perdón por: _"no me dijiste que soy de la manada"_  es un tanto estúpido hasta para él. Un simple sin sentido que está seguro solo hará que Derek le rasgue la garganta de tajo.

\- Creí que estaba claro. – dice Derek, ahora a varios pasos de distancia de él, sonando más calmado, o todo lo calmado que puede ser Derek, a diferencia de todo lo que Stiles había pensado haría tras su pequeño monologo.

\- ¿Perdón? – masculla sin entender, porque su mente aún está girando a mil revoluciones por segundo y por el aire que aún no consigue entrar bien a sus pulmones.

\- Creí que estaba claro que eres de la manada, no a cualquiera le permito experimentar con mis betas formas de, potencialmente, aniquilarlos. – le dice, mirándolo desde donde se encuentra, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en esa pose intimidante de la cual no se puede deshacer porque es algo casi automático ya en su persona.

\- No lo sabía. – responde Stiles, más calmado ahora, porque ese Derek serio y distante es algo que puede manejar mejor de lo que tolera a un Derek enojado con ojos rojos. – No volveré a irme, ¿si es que aún quieres que venga a las reuniones de la manada y los entrenamientos? – y puede que esté un poco arrepentido por la forma en que se comportó el día anterior por la manera en que su miraba baja hasta el piso de madera.

\- Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar, porque la próxima vez que siquiera lo intentes estarás tres metros bajo tierra. – gruñe Derek, y Stiles se da por servido porque eso es lo máximo que obtendrá como una aceptación a sus disculpas, las amenazas son un lenguaje que siempre les ha funcionado.

\- ¡A la orden, capitán! – saluda teatralmente, llevando su mano hasta su frente solo por el placer de hacerlo, ganándose una mirada cargada por parte de Derek, pero que en esos momentos ya no le intimida… tanto.

\- Vete, Stiles, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda estar sin lastimarte.

\- ¿Eh, Derek? – le llama, ya que su disculpa no es el único motivo por el que está ahí. Porque indudablemente si no hace ese _otro asunto_ que quedo implícito cuando salió de la casa de Jackson, puede que no sea Derek el que le rasgue la garganta. - ¿Podemos hacer la fiesta de navidad… aquí? – suelta, tras la mirada que el Alpha le ha dado.

Derek da una respiración muy profunda con los ojos cerrados antes de contestar, porque es obvio que se está controlando para no hacer… muchas cosas. Así que cuando abre los ojos solo se desinfla como un globo, porque luchar en contra de esa bola de adolescentes es un caso perdido.

\- No voy a limpiar nada. – gruñe al final, por lo que Stiles sonríe y la manada entera salta de alegría a unos quinientos metros de la casa.

*****

Salir de su casa la noche de la fiesta fue algo complicado de hacer por la insistencia de su padre a que pasaran el tiempo juntos, algo por lo que Stiles no lo culpaba ya que en las últimas semanas casi ni se habían visto, pero después de mucho suplicar, y varios _"Te lo compensare el día del padre"_ , Stiles salió de su casa cuando faltaba poco menos de una hora para la media noche.

Realmente el evadir a sus familias fue una tarea difícil para todos, hasta para Isaac, que una vez sus tíos empezaron a hacerse cargo de él lo sobreprotegían casi al punto del ahogo debido a la mala historia persistente entre él y su padre.

Por lo que cuando Stiles llegó a casa de Derek se encontró con que solo Lydia y Boyd se encontraban ahí, ella porque era la encargada de decorar el lugar y Boyd porque, bueno, ella necesitaba un asistente que cargara las cosas pesadas.

Sin importar que ella pudiera cargarlo a él sin problema.

Una media hora más tarde todos estaban reunidos en la casa, terminando con algunos detalles de la decoración y probando los bocadillos que Isaac había preparado con ayuda de su tía, recibiendo unos cuantos manotazos de Lydia porque no podían esperar a que todo estuviese listo para empezar a comer.

\- A veces pienso que eso que tienen por estomago es un pozo sin fondo. – masculló molesta la última vez que reprendió a Scott intentando robar algo de la mesa.

La sorpresa de la noche se la debieron a Jackson, ya que llegó con una caja de cervezas y una botella de tequila bajo el brazo, _"Solo para animar esto un poco"_ había dicho. Algo que Stiles no terminaba de entender porque los hombres-lobo eran incapaces de emborracharse.

No fue hasta unas dos horas más tarde que todo el mundo entendió aquello, cuando Stiles empezó a cantar, voz en grito y el equilibrio bailándole en la punta de los pies, una canción de las Spice Girls causando la risa de todo el mundo y el fastidio de Lydia porque nadie podía ser tan ridículo aposta. Aunque cuando empezó a imitar al Sr. Harris las risas se le escapaban a intervalos regulares.

Incluso Derek, que desde su sitio apartado del resto, dejaba entrever un amago de sonrisa cada cierto tiempo, una que desaparecía al instante de que alguien miraba en su dirección, que por lo regular siempre era Stiles. Algo tenía que parecía que sus ojos se veían atraídos hacia su figura como si de un imán se tratara.

Derek lo achaco al alcohol, Erika a cosas que Stiles aún no descubría y que Derek no aceptaba.

Llegó un momento en el que todos empezaron a bailar con todos sin la menor vergüenza y la diversión escapándoseles por cada poro, embriagados por la alegría del momento y dejándose llevar al igual que Stiles. Al verlos Derek no pudo evitar el brillo de orgullo que iluminó sus ojos y le inflamó el pecho.

Puede que todos ellos fueran jóvenes, problemáticos y le sacaran de sus casillas cada dos segundos por sus irreverentes excusas y acciones, pero esos adolescentes molestos eran ya una manada… _su_ manada. Desesperación incluida.

Cuando la algarabía empezó a mermar, y Stiles daba claras muestras de quedarse dormido en pie, Derek decidió que ya era tiempo de terminar con aquello, y por una vez no se encontró con pegas o excusas de ningún tipo. El único problema fue Stiles, quien se empecinaba en ir a su casa sin importarle la ventisca que había afuera, sus razones casi inentendibles debido a la lengua adormecida y la velocidad con la que hablaba, la cual no parecía mermar en lo absoluto aunque estuviera a escasos pasos de la inconsciencia absoluta.

No fue hasta que alzó la mirada, en medio de la discusión con Derek, que guardo silencio.

\- Stiles, estoy hablando en serio, no puedes ir a tu casa en este estado y mucho menos con…

\- Un muérdago… - le cortó Stiles, sonando tan sorprendido como si hubiese visto un ovni y no una simple planta colgada del techo.

\- ¿Qué? – inquiere Derek, descolocado por el cambio tan abrupto de tema, solo que antes de darse cuenta tiene los labios de Stiles contra los suyos.

No es un beso, es más bien un choque de trenes descoordinado lo que sucede cuando se tocan, pero de igual forma le sorprende y pone todas sus alarmas en alerta. Para cuando quiere reaccionar Stiles se haya desmadejado en sus brazos, ojos cerrados y labios entre abiertos contra la piel de su cuello, el sueño poseyéndolo más allá de lo posible.

Esta tan sorprendido que ni siquiera es consciente de la mirada de su manada sobre ellos, de la sonrisa malévola de Erika o los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de Scott. De lo único que es consciente es del calor de Stiles contra su cuerpo y el hormigueo en sus labios justo en los sitios en los que sus bocas se encontraron.

Y solo emerge de su ensimismamiento cuando Stiles se mueve, mascullando algo que nadie entiende, arrojándolo al pánico absoluto un instante antes de recuperar el control y tornarse un Alpha completo ante su manada. Solo basta una mirada para que Scott tome a su amigo y lo lleve a casa, una leve inclinación de cabeza para que todos empiecen a irse y un gruñido que les hace saber que no deben hablar de lo sucedido bajo ningún concepto a riesgo de sufrir daños irreparables hasta para un hombre-lobo.

Cuando la casa se queda sola, y la oscuridad se cierne sobre el interior, ocultando a Derek de ojos curiosos, es que el Alpha se permite llevar unos dedos hacia sus labios y recrearse en el recuerdo de ese beso accidentado bajo el muérdago.

El mismo muérdago que Lydia le pidió poner esa tarde.

*****

La mañana siguiente a la fiesta Stiles despierta con la luz clavándose en sus retinas, con las mantas enredadas en sus piernas y sin la menor idea de cómo llegó a su cama la noche anterior, ya ni hablar de su casa. De lo que sí es consciente es del sabor desagradable en su boca y del martilleante dolor en su cabeza, que parece no cernirse únicamente a esta porque la espalda también le duele, pero eso último debe ser por culpa de dormir con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama y no por la media botella de tequila que se bebió él solo.

Para cuando se levanta, y es plenamente consciente de su entorno, detecta a Scott durmiendo en la silla de su escritorio, en una posición que debió haberle quebrado la espalda en dos si hubiese sido humano. No tiene idea de porque está ahí y por el momento no le interesa mucho, primero quiere hacerle una visita a su baño, aunque después de unos segundos empieza a entreverlo.

No llegó a su casa por arte de magia, eso es seguro.

\- ¡Hey, Scott! – le llama, golpeando su hombro ligeramente, o todo lo ligeramente que se puede golpear a su amigo para que lo detecte, lo que en términos de fuerza humana equivaldría a darle un puñetazo con todas las fuerzas que tiene.

La primera vez no consigue respuesta alguna, por lo que decide hacer la visita a su baño antes de continuar, dos vasos de gárgaras y un golpe de agua fría en la cara más tarde, Stiles regresa a su cuarto. Scott continúa durmiendo como si el mundo no existiera, sobre esa silla que amenaza con caerse en cualquier segundo, por lo que Stiles opta por despertarle por la vía rápida y sin peligro de romperse la mano en el proceso.

Le arroja el vaso de agua fría, que traía consigo desde el baño, en plena cara.

En 0,01 segundos Scott despierta en medio de un grito, y manotazos al aire, cayendo redondo al suelo como un saco de papas. Lo cual le crea un placer mezquino a Stiles dado que el día anterior despertó de una forma parecida por su culpa.

\- ¡Stiles, ¿Qué rayos…?! – se queja, pasándose una mano por la parte de su cuerpo que ha recibido la mayor parte del daño, aunque la camisa a medio empapar debería preocuparle más.

\- Buenos días para ti también. – saluda, como si no hubiese mojado a su mejor amigo con agua del grifo.

\- Hay maneras más civilizadas de despertar a la gente, ¿sabías eso? – dice Scott, con un ligero malhumor en su tono mientras se levanta.

\- Pude arrojarte el código policial de mi padre, yo diría que no te quejes. – menciona Stiles sin inmutarse, imaginando que hubiera pasado si le hubiese arrojado a Scott el tomo de 1200 hojas de su padre a la cara.

Algo muy divertido, seguramente, por lo que se haya sonriendo sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Eh…Stiles? – la voz de Scott lo saca de su ensoñación casi al instante, y de no ser por la extraña mirada en sus ojos oscuros Stiles ni siquiera se habría preocupado en hacerle caso. - ¿Recuerdas algo de la noche anterior?

Stiles frunce el ceño por la pregunta, en parte porque no recuerda mucho después del decimo chupito y porque el cerebro no le deja procesar bien el tono de Scott. Así que solo atina a mirarle sin entender bien y a intentar recordar algo más allá de su baile ridículo cantando _"Wanna be"_ de las Spice Girls.

\- ¿Debo preocuparme? – pregunta, con el recelo empezando a hacerse presente, sobretodo porque Scott está más raro de lo usual.

\- Besaste a Derek. – responde sin más, porque es más fácil ir al grano ahora que entrar en pánico juntos y no terminar diciendo absolutamente nada.

Cuando levanta la mirada del suelo, porque decirle eso a Stiles con la mirada fija en la suya le resulto un tanto difícil, se da cuenta que quizá el pánico es el menor de sus problemas ahora. Más que nada por el tono ceniciento de la piel de Stiles que está seguro no tiene nada que ver con la resaca.

\- ¿Stiles…?

\- Estoy muerto. – le interrumpe Stiles, saliendo de ese estado catatónico que le inundó cuando procesó lo que Scott dijo, dando paso al más puro terror que jamás haya sentido en su vida. - ¡Joder, va a matarme!

Grita, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un intento de jalarse el cabello que es demasiado corto. Iniciando un ir y venir desesperado por toda su habitación sin poder evitarlo, pensando, imaginando, las mil y un maneras en que Derek le desollará vivo en cuanto le vea. Porque es obvio que algo así no se quedara solo en una advertencia y un gruñido.

Beso a Derek Hale y eso es… imperdonable.

\- ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? – gime al aire, desesperado por encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de Beacon Hills, del estado… del mundo, mientras se deja caer en la cama como un peso muerto, levantándose al instante porque no puede quedarse quieto más de medio segundo por toda esa adrenalina que corre desbocada por sus venas.

\- Estabas borracho, Stiles, no pensabas. – responde Scott a su pregunta, porque él tampoco encuentra explicación más plausible que esa mientras intenta no volverse loco él también. – Ya nos estábamos yendo, tú empezaste a discutir con él porque no querías quedarte ahí con Boyd, Erika e Isaac para evitar la ventisca, y cuando te estaba arrastrando lejos de la puerta viste un muérdago y… bueno, ya sabes. – termina de explicar, sus ojos clavados en Stiles transmitiendo _quiensabeque_ de tan sorprendido que aun esta.

Stiles se le queda mirando un largo tiempo, desmenuzando cada palabra que ha dicho para encontrar algo a lo que ceñirse a la hora de rogar por su vida, pero lo único que logra es que una imagen difusa de algo verde con un moño rojo se instale en su mente seguida de oscuridad. Simplemente se queda parado en medio del cuarto, su mente dándole vueltas a esa misma imagen una y otra vez intentando averiguar qué fue lo que lo llevo a hacer tal cosa. Porque incluso borracho tenia instinto de conservación y sobrevivencia, ¿verdad?

Solo que lo único que puede recordar aunado a esa imagen, y a la situación en general, es la forma en que sus padres solían besarse bajo un muérdago cuando él era un niño y ciertamente eso no le va a solucionar los problemas en ese momento, o en ninguno, y lo único que logra es confundirse todavía más.

\- ¿Él… que-que hizo? – tiene miedo incluso de saber la respuesta a eso, porque lo que le diga Scott será como el interludio a lo que le espera, porque está seguro que Derek no pudo quedarse tan _tranquilo_ mientras _"eso"_ pasaba.

\- Nada, se quedo congelado un momento, igual que todos, y después ordenó que te trajera a casa. Solo eso.

\- ¿No arrojo mi cuerpo por los aires, no quiso romper cada hueso de mi cuerpo, nada mínimamente hiriente, no… gritó?

Scott negó con la cabeza solemnemente, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante todo eso porque… bueno, no todos los días su mejor amigo besa a su Alpha en medio de una fiesta bajo un muérdago. Esas cosas simplemente no suceden en su mundo por más raro que este sea, punto.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunta, porque quiere saberlo, porque necesita saber qué es lo que harán a partir de ahora y no meter la pata la próxima vez que estén delante de Derek, si es que algún día Stiles reúne el valor para volver a verle.

\- Probablemente suicidarme, será menos doloroso de lo que sea que Derek quiera hacerme. – dice sin más, en ese punto su cerebro ha dejado de girar lo suficiente como para permitirle sentir algo más que solo pánico… resignación.

Sus manos vuelven a su cabeza, sosteniéndola porque el dolor en ella ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel que nada tiene que ver con la resaca, ahora mismo es lo más parecido a una migraña que ha tenido jamás. Sin contar que inexplicablemente los labios le hormiguean, y hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no pensar en el porqué de eso.

Scott se marcha de su casa unas dos horas después, el mismo tiempo que le toma a Stiles centrarse lo suficiente como para no tirarse por la ventana de su cuarto, _"Solo por prevención, Scott, solo por eso"_ y no despedazar su celular solo para evitar cualquier posible accidente internacional con el presidente de la nación licantropa de la ciudad.

Ese día Stiles no sale de su casa, ni de su cuarto, lo cual no le extraña a su padre en lo más mínimo, porque es perfectamente consciente del estado en el que llegó su hijo junto con Scott y por una vez no dirá nada, porque es Navidad y es una experiencia que Stiles tenía que vivir tarde o temprano. Ya tendrá tiempo de regañarlo en el futuro, pero por ahora lo dejará tener su resaca en paz, sin gritos y sin castigos.

Erika se presenta en su casa cuando la tarde empezó a teñir las nubes en el cielo y la nieve sobre el césped, con una sonrisa que no le auguraba nada bueno a Stiles bailándole en el rostro, y si aceptó recibirla solo fue porque uso la puerta principal y no la ventana de su cuarto, también porque tuvo la mala fortuna de que fuese su padre quien le abriera la puerta.

\- Sabes, Stiles, siempre pensé que eras un poco… aventurero – _"por no decir idiota" –_ , pero jamás me cruzó por la cabeza que fueras suicida. – le dice en cuanto se quedan a solas, y Stiles realmente no esperaba otra cosa de su parte por lo que estaba preparado desde el mismo instante en el que la oyó hablar con su padre en el piso inferior. – Aunque a decir verdad lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que te dieras cuenta de lo que Derek siente, pensé que eras un negado para eso de los sentimientos y la atracción entre dos personas. Pensé que sería Derek el que diera el paso y tú saldrías corriendo en dirección opuesta. Pero realmente me sorprendiste.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Erika? – pregunta, porque en serio no entiende una sola palabra de lo que ha dicho hasta el momento salvo su primera frase. - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que pasó?

Erika le mira un momento, contemplando la idea de que esté intentando desviar el tema como siempre hace, pero el aroma que despide Stiles no delata mentira alguna y su sonrisa se desvanece, fastidiada porque en serio no puede ser cierto que sean tan… idiotas.

\- Olvídalo, Stiles, eres un idiota. – dice, rodando los ojos y disponiéndose a marcharse. El burlarse de Stiles carece de toda diversión si este no va a reaccionar como ella quiere.

\- No, dime de que estabas hablando. – exige tomándola del brazo, porque lo único que ha hecho es confundirlo más y si puede decirle algo que le aclare todo el caos que es su mente se lo sacara a golpes si es necesario. El beso que no recuerda continúa carcomiéndole el cerebro y está a punto de volverse loco por la tensión de no saber qué demonios va a pasar cuando él y Derek se vuelvan a ver.

Solo que aún no está seguro de quien será el receptor de esos golpes.

Aunque la mirada que Erika le dirige es un posible indicio, así que termina soltándole el brazo pero sin ceder en su determinación por saber de lo que habla. La mujer-lobo solo suelta un suspiro cansado.

 _"Qué más da"_ se dice mentalmente, porque no es que la cosa vaya a mejorar con el tiempo y puede que sin un poco de ayuda ellos nunca se den cuenta de lo que tienen en las narices, o al menos Stiles, porque Derek tiene las cosas perturbadoramente claras.

Solo que no en el sentido que a ella le interesa tomen rumbo las _cosas_ entre ellos.

\- Vamos a ver, Stiles, ¿has notado que en los últimos meses Derek casi nunca está cerca de donde tú te encuentras? ¿O la forma en la que drásticamente sus malos modos hacia ti han descendido? ¿También que eres a la única persona a la que nunca le dice _No_ , sin importar lo locas o estúpidas que sean tus peticiones? Porque en serio no puedes ser tan distraído como para no notar esas cosas, vaya si hasta procura tener tu comida favorita solo para que no tengas que marcharte de su casa por si te da hambre. ¿Quién crees que llevo esos estúpidos bocadillos a la fiesta? Porque puedo decirte que Isaac, ni su tía, tuvieron nada que ver en ello.

Tras su discurso Erika puede ver las diferentes expresiones en la cara de Stiles, de la completa ignorancia a la duda, la forma en que frunce el ceño cuando se concentra en una idea y de cómo, lentamente, las piezas empiezan a encajar en su mente para dar paso a una mueca que adora.

La sorpresa que se tiñe con el miedo de no saber qué demonios hacer y el _"no es posible"_ que acompaña, por regla general, todo aquello que Stiles no se permite creer.

Porque simple y sencillamente _No.Puede.Ser._

Y solo entonces Erika piensa que contarle, o darle pistas de lo que pasa a su alrededor, ha valido la pena solo con ver su expresión sorprendida y llena de sus ojos enormemente abiertos.

\- Creí que iba a tener que dibujártelo. – dice, la sonrisa volviendo a su rostro mientras palmea la espalda de Stiles. – Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Mientes. – es lo que alcanza a contestar, los ojos le arden porque es incapaz de parpadear y las ganas de tirarse por la ventana cobran nuevas fuerzas en su interior, solo que ahora no está Scott para detenerle y no está seguro que Erika lo haga, aunque al final puede que eso sea una ventaja.

Se miran mutuamente durante un largo momento, Erika con esa sonrisa en los labios que Stiles ha empezado a odiar junto un brillo perverso en los ojos, Stiles simplemente le ve porque no puede hacer otra cosa, porque quiere encontrar algo, lo que sea, que le diga que esto es una broma de mal gusto.

\- Tu sabes que no. – contesta ella, y lo peor del caso es que es cierto, ella no miente y aquello no es una broma.

*****

Estuvo encerrado en su casa prácticamente todo el tiempo hasta que Derek le mandó un mensaje avisándole de una reunión de la manada, un mensaje que estuvo a punto de no ver por el miedo que le producía su posible contenido. Tardó al menos tres horas en contestarle un escueto _"Estaré ahí"_ porque no responderle sería como admitir que lo que sucedió le estaba afectando. Lo cual era completamente cierto, solo que Derek no necesitaba saberlo de su parte.

Después de todo, las cosas no podían estar tan mal si el mismo Derek le había mandado el mensaje, y el que no mencionara su _incidente_ era una buena señal, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Ustedes lo sabían? – pregunta en cuanto se sienta a un lado de Isaac apenas se baja del Jeep, Scott no se encuentra por ningún lado, el joven ni siquiera se inmuta ante su presencia porque lo detectó desde hacía un buen tiempo, el aroma de su nerviosismo era demasiado intenso como para que lo pudiera ignorar.

\- Me lo contó Boyd al día siguiente de la fiesta. – dice sin abrir los ojos, centrándose en su entorno como siempre, solo que todo es más difícil con Stiles cubriendo todos los aromas que normalmente capta sin esfuerzo. Quizá Derek debería considerar aquello como una especie de prueba a sus habilidades, porque el detectar algo por debajo del aroma del adolescente es sumamente complicado.

\- Entonces ahora todos lo saben. – afirma Stiles, constatando un hecho que hubiese preferido ignorar.

\- Fue un poco difícil de ignorar después de lo que pasó. Realmente nunca imagine que Derek fuera, ya sabes… gay, pero una vez que lo asumimos muchas cosas empezaron a tener sentido.

\- ¿En serio? – dice, porque para él casi nada tiene sentido desde ese día.

\- Si, ahora sabemos porque hay más chicos que chicas en la manada. – la sonrisa escapándosele sin querer ante su propio comentario, el cual no cree en lo absoluto pero es mejor bromear que romperse la cabeza, tal y como Stiles está haciendo. – Sin contar su empeño porque alguien siempre te estuviera cuidando cuando él no podía, cosas de ese tipo.

\- ¿Él me vigilaba? – pregunta incrédulo, porque nunca en su vida hubiese pensado eso de Derek, ni en sus más locos sueños.

\- Te cuidaba. – le corrigió Isaac. – Derek solo vigila cuando cree que se va a hacer algo malo o si huele la traición. A ti nunca te vigiló, Stiles, a ti te protegía y aún lo hace.

\- ¿Lo está haciendo ahora?

\- No, sabe que estas con nosotros y  por lo tanto estas seguro. Ni siquiera está aquí, se marchó hace como diez minutos hacia el bosque.

En un primer momento la información le alivia, el tener a Derek con los ojos fijos en él desde cualesquiera que fuera su escondite le ponía los vellos de punta, pero una vez que esa sensación pasó se sintió un poco decepcionado. Lo que no sabía es que Isaac le había mentido, Derek no se había marchado a ningún sitio y los vigilaba desde el interior de la casa. Todo para no enfrentarse a Stiles, él muy cobarde.

\- ¿Y a ti… te gusta? – suelta abriendo los ojos por fin, porque aunque no lo quiera admitir, Derek se ha estado preguntando lo mismo desde hace meses y tras el beso se había puesto un poco peor de lo que ya estaba con respecto a todo ese tema que era Stiles y sus sentimientos. Derek no lo decía, pero quería saber si Stiles se sentía atraído hacia él, sin importar que él no fuera a hacer nada al respecto. – Lo digo porque a fin de cuentas lo besaste.

\- Estaba borracho, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. – replica de inmediato, porque todos esos días ha estado evitando pensar en sus propias motivaciones y sentimientos hacia Derek, si es que tiene alguno. Lo cual no es cierto, o eso es lo que se dice para no terminar peor de lo que ya está.

\- Stiles, está claro que ni tú te crees eso, y no intentes engañarme que puedo oler tu negación a kilómetros.

\- ¡Arrgg! Ustedes y sus estúpidos poderes de lobo. – gruñe, cuando Isaac derrumba todas sus excusas con esas simples palabras. Le molesta a sobre manera el no poder engañarlos ni ocultarles nada, sobre todo cuando quiere ocultar esas cosas hasta de sí mismo.

\- ¿Te gusta? – insiste Isaac, ignorando por completo la mini pataleta de Stiles, más interesado en saber su respuesta para que su Alpha por fin pueda salir de dudas y les deje en paz de una buena vez.

\- No. – escupe molesto, seguro.

El bajo gruñido de Derek desde el interior de la casa le llega tan fuerte y claro a Isaac que incluso él siente como algo en su pecho duele con la respuesta de Stiles, no sabe a ciencia cierta a que se deba pero está seguro que no es bueno. Derek de seguro va a…

\- Realmente no lo sé, nunca imagine que los chicos me atrajeran. Supongo que me habría dado cuenta, llevo media vida viéndolos ducharse en los vestidores de la escuela y algo debí notar ¿no? Pero en vez de eso… nunca sentí nada raro. Y de pronto llega él y lo beso en una fiesta cayéndome de borracho y no sé qué pensar al respecto. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor del asunto? Que quiero hacerlo de nuevo, solo que ahora en mis cinco sentidos para saber que se siente, para ver si puedo encontrar algo que me diga si esto es lo que quiero o no. La verdad, creo que estoy confundido.

Dice al pasar unos segundos, dejando salir todo lo que había pensado, y repensado, en todos esos días tras el beso. Explayando las dudas que tenia dentro solo para ver si de esa forma podía sacar algo en claro. Y le había ayudado, en parte, ya que no se sentía tan agobiado como horas antes.

\- Creo que debes hablar con él. – responde Isaac, cuando siente que la garganta se le ha abierto lo suficiente como para pronunciar palabra alguna, el dolor que Derek sintió tras la primera respuesta de Stiles le había sentado tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que se desmayaría de la intensa agonía que provocó ese aparente rechazo.

¿Por qué demonios no era claro con Stiles y le decía lo que sentía?

\- No estoy seguro de querer hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué? No me acabas de decir que te gustaría…

\- Si, ya sé lo que dije, pero no estoy completamente seguro de si estoy preparado para todo lo que llegase a implicar en el caso de que… me guste. Estamos hablando de Derek, un hombre-lobo, _el Alpha_ , y no de cualquier niñato de la escuela, será diferente en muchos sentidos. No solo en la parte de que es un chico y no una chica.

\- Mañana es la víspera de año nuevo. – dice de pronto Isaac, mirando como los dedos de Stiles juegan con la nieve que descansa bajo sus cuerpos, sintiendo los cambios emocionales en el adolescente junto a él y el miedo adyacente que se encuentra bajo toda esa melancolía y dudas.

\- ¿Y…? – le devuelve Stiles, sin entender que es lo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

\- Haremos otra fiesta, si para entonces aun no estás seguro de lo que sientes y quieres, no vengas. Pero si decides que quieres saber de qué va todo esto, tú y él, ven y bésalo de nuevo.

\- ¿Y si él me rechaza? – dice con los ojos fijos en Isaac, y la incertidumbre vibrándole en cada músculo.

\- No lo hará. – contesta con convicción, porque esa es una de las pocas cosas de las que está completamente seguro. Derek le quiere demasiado cómo hacerlo, a pesar de que se diga a si mismo que no puede, que no debe.

Lo único que falta es que Stiles se dé cuenta que también lo quiere.

*****

La fiesta ya tenía algún tiempo de haber iniciado, la música inundaba las paredes de madera y la luz escapaba por las ventanas iluminando el derredor de la propiedad Hale. Y sin embargo nadie se divertía, el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión e incertidumbre por la ausencia de Stiles y la expectativa por su decisión con respecto a Derek.

En apenas un par de horas la manada entera había hecho suya esa discordancia en su normalmente calmo modo de convivencia, y la sola idea de que dos partes importantes de su organismo se vieran afectadas, ante la posibilidad de separarse por un motivo como el que en esos momentos los atañía, se les hacia impensable.

Aunque algunos lo admitieran en mayor medida que otros.

Derek había decidido desde el comienzo que, cualesquiera que fuera la decisión de Stiles, esta no le afectaría en lo más mínimo. Porque desde hacia tiempo había asimilado el hecho de que no podía permitirse estar al lado del joven, sin importar la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos hacia este.

Por lo que había abandonado la casa sin esperar absolutamente nada, en una medida para protegerse de lo que sucediera, independientemente de la decisión de Stiles. Ya fuese porque si, en dado caso, lo aceptaba, le sería más fácil ignorar la sensación que le invadiría al atestiguar aquello, o en caso contrario, que el dolor no le despedazara por dentro, a él y a su manada.

Así que sin dar aviso a nadie Derek se había encaminado hacia el bosque, recorriendo los senderos que conocía de memoria con una lentitud inusitada, solo para prolongar el momento en el que tuviera que volver y enterarse de la verdad; buscando de esa forma prepararse para cualquiera que fuera la decisión que le aguardara entre las paredes de madera de la que alguna vez fue el hogar de toda su familia.

Y sin embargo, pese a todas las pegas que se había puesto, a su reticencia de hacer algo con respecto a Stiles y su auto-convencimiento de que eso no le afectaría en lo mas mínimo, que el amor de Stiles estaría mejor encaminado hacia alguien más, una parte de si mismo se encontraba ansiosa, casi frenética, por la sola idea de que el adolescente decidiera separar sus caminos e ir en dirección contraria a la de la vida que todos ellos llevaban y no volver a verse jamás. La cual era la medida más segura para preservar su vida, la opción que Derek había elegido como la más prudente para protegerle al darse cuenta que lo amaba.

Pero le dolía, no quería admitirlo, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, pero le destrozaba por dentro que Stiles pudiese decidir no estar con él, no amarlo como él ya lo hacía.

Era sumamente estúpido el pensar de esa forma, el sentir de aquella manera y continuar diciéndose a sí mismo. _"No hare nada, no lo aceptare"_

Y eso Derek lo sabía.

Sin siquiera pensarlo terminó en el risco desde donde podía observarse todo el pueblo, contemplando las luces de las casas a la distancia, escuchando el sonido de las risas que desde el interior de estas escapaban y el momentáneo estallido de los fuegos artificiales que la gente comenzaba a hacer explotar en preparación para la media noche.

Era una buena forma para no pensar en nada en esos momentos, simplemente se dejo envolver por los sonidos y los aromas que le llegaban junto con el viento. Distrayéndose únicamente para levantar la vista al cielo y contemplar la luna que comenzaba a menguar tras el último plenilunio.

Intentaba ferozmente no pensar en Stiles cuando un aroma en particular llamó su atención, obligándolo a girarse cuando el sonido de unas pisadas le alertaron que alguien estaba en el pequeño claro junto con él.

La respuesta de su cuerpo fue inmediata, su sola presencia lo hacía vibrar de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado, y que en cierta forma le atemorizaba. Como si el simple hecho de estar tan cerca pudiese destrozar la armadura que durante años se forjo para que nadie pudiese hacerle daño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta, un poco sorprendido, cuando la imagen de Stiles cala hondo en su mente y se da cuenta que no es solo una alucinación causada por su estúpida añoranza.

\- Escapando. – contesta en un susurro Stiles, como si él tampoco creyera que Derek estuviese frente a él, y Derek a su vez suprime el temblor que le recorrió el cuerpo al comprender las implicaciones en esa simple palabra.

Stiles no pensaba asistir a la fiesta y hacia todo lo posible porque la manada no le encontrara.

\- Hiciste un mal trabajo. – dice, girándose de nueva cuenta hacia el pueblo, obligando a sus sentimientos a no traicionarle como vienen haciendo desde meses atrás.

Porque se supone que es el Alpha, que es fuerte y que no se doblega ante nada, ni siquiera ante una decepción sentimental. Que se suponía era la solución a sus problemas.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué no se sentía de esa forma?

La respuesta era obvia, pero Derek seguía sin querer mirarla a los ojos.

\- Supongo que tu también, ¿No? Tú tampoco querías enfrentar todo esto. – dice como acusándolo, mirándolo un poco dolido sin saber porque, a final de cuentas estaba dispuesto a rechazarlo.

Derek apenas le mira por el rabillo del ojo, obligándose a no girar del todo para no encontrarse con sus ojos marrones. Sintiéndose un idiota y un cobarde porque es cierto, él también había escapado de lo que podría suceder esa noche.

Y sin embargo ninguno pudo cumplir su cometido.

\- Te equivocas, solo quería facilitarte las cosas. No tienes porque hacer esto, no importa lo que yo sienta; tú no tienes porque complicar tu vida por ello.

\- Ese es el punto, mi vida la complique yo mismo al besarte.

\- Estabas borracho.

\- ¡Eso no importa!

Derek por fin se gira al escuchar el grito, al oír la desesperación en la voz de Stiles y topándose con la confusión en su mirada. Observando sorprendido como Stiles parece estar a punto de romperse pero manteniéndose entero a base de esfuerzo y nada más.

\- Lo único que sé es que quiero volver a hacerlo, quiero saber de una vez por todas si lo que siento es simple curiosidad o algo más; si lo que sucedió ese día fue un simple error o mi subconsciente diciéndome que quiero estar contigo, que me gustas, pero de igual forma tengo miedo. Estoy aterrado de descubrirlo porque no tengo ni la menor idea de si estoy listo para un cambio tan grande en mi vida, para tenerte en ella o estar yo en la tuya. No sé qué mierda hacer y no ayuda que toda la manada me inunde a llamadas y mensajes exigiendo una respuesta, o que Erika se burle de mi todo el tiempo porque nunca supe que sentías algo por mi; pero más que nada que ella sepa mejor que yo lo que me pasa con tan solo darme una olfateada. – dice a la carrera, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas que no quiere derramar, con la confusión inundándole las venas y las ansias de hacer _noséque_ ahora que Derek está ahí en frente.

\- Stiles yo… - intenta decir algo, no sabe que en realidad, pero quiere decirle algo que lo tranquilice, que le quite de encima todo lo que lleva sobre los hombros, pero la verdad es que no sabe que decir o hacer para lograr aquello. Lo único que se le ocurre hacer es ir hasta él y abrazarle, pero sabe que en ese momento lo único que lograría sería empeorar las cosas.

Stiles está confundido, perdido, y quizá él también lo esté. Así que lo que se le ocurre es decir lo que a él le asusta de todo esto, de lo que siente por él y lo que le provoca.

\- He estado demasiado tiempo solo, Stiles, durante un largo periodo no he tenido a nadie en quien sostenerme, no me queda familia, y no confió en absolutamente nadie. Ni siquiera en la manada que formado con todos ustedes. Llevo tanto tiempo de solo que ya no sé no estar así. Y me asusta tanto la idea de acercarme a ti que prefiero alejarme, aunque eso me este matando pero que de igual forma no voy a dejar de hacer porque me asusta estar cerca de ti, me atemoriza el hecho de que he empezado a confiar en ti y que seas el único que me haya hecho reír en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera con Laura había sonreído, y después de que ella muriera encontré menos razones para hacerlo hasta que un buen día lo hago por tu culpa y me asusta eso. No sé lidiar con esto, Stiles, y si yo no puedo no te voy a pedir que lo hagas. Pero sobretodo no te voy a poner en riesgo, ¿sabes lo que sucederá si… acepto esto, el que estemos juntos? – preguntó, la mirada en sus ojos como un ruego, una súplica hacia su persona para que entendiera de que iba todo aquello.

Instándolo a evitarles una pena a ambos y que su vida, todavía normal, se convirtiera en un infierno.

Stiles simplemente negó, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna ante el discurso más largo y sincero que Derek había dicho nunca.

\- Te cazaran. – suelta en un suspiro agónico, destrozado ante la simple posibilidad de que Stiles pueda estar en peligro por el simple hecho de quererle. – No solo los cazadores como los Argent, también licántropos de otras manadas y criaturas que no conoces. Y no estoy dispuesto a ponerte en ese riesgo, antes prefiero que te vayas lejos, que me rompas el alma en pedazos para evitar que te hagan daño. Así que no tienes que decidir nada porque la decisión ya está tomada. No le hagas caso a Scott, ni a Erika ni a nadie, porque no hay nada que hacer. Solo sigue con tu vida y haz de cuenta que ese beso nunca pasó. – concluye, sintiendo el corazón sangrarle en el pecho porque esto es lo más difícil que ha hecho en su vida, el alejar a la persona que más ama sin haber tenido la oportunidad de disfrutarla siquiera un momento.

\- ¿Entonces porque insistías en que fuera a las reuniones si lo que querías era que me alejara? ¿No hubiese sido más fácil el dejarme de lado por completo, excluirme de su grupo y evitarnos todo esto? – le espeta, porque quiere entenderle, quiere saber si podría funcionar el arrojarse a sus brazos a pesar del peligro. Porque necesita saber si es real lo que dice sentir y si él mismo es capaz de sentir algo por él.

\- ¡Porque no puedo mantenerme lejos! – dice exasperado, harto de no poder controlar sus sentimientos que lo obligan a contradecirse a cada paso del camino. – Porque por más que intente sacarte de mi mente, de convencerme que todo esto sería mejor para ti si te mantenía lejos ¡Me era imposible hacerlo! Necesitaba tenerte cerca, aunque fuera solo para mirarte y cuidarte desde lejos. Por más que me esforcé en… no quererte, no pude hacerlo.

Es un largo momento en el que se mantienen en silencio, Derek observando la nieve que descansa sobre la tierra y Stiles observándolo a él, percatándose de distintas cosas. Rememorando cada instante al lado de Derek y la forma en la que le hacía sentir. Pensando en sus dudas, en sus miedos y en la aparente disyuntiva que se formo en su vida tras aquel beso ahogado en alcohol, dándose cuenta al final que todo pudo ser peor.

Abriendo los ojos a algo que siempre tuvo delante pero que no supo ver hasta el último momento.

\- Y si yo decidiera que quiero intentarlo. ¿Qué harías? ¿Tendrías la fuerza para… rehusarte? – pregunta con cautela, temiendo que si es demasiado rápido Derek pueda salir corriendo antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucede, de la posibilidad que se abre a ambos.

De la posibilidad que él mismo se permite contemplar.

\- No… no podría. – dice sin fuerza, enojado consigo mismo por no poder resistirse ni para salvar la vida Stiles.

\- Entonces intentémoslo y veamos qué pasa.

\- ¿Y si todo sale mal, si te hacen daño? – dice, porque Stiles siempre ha tenido más sentido común y le está dando la oportunidad de negarse, de salir indemne de todo eso.

\- Estarás ahí, ¿no? – responde a su vez Stiles, porque puede que sea el que tiene más sentido común, pero también es el más obstinado de todos.

\- Sin ninguna duda. – cede, afirma, terminando con la distancia que los separaba, cerrando los brazos alrededor del cuerpo que había deseado tocar desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sellando sus labios con los contrarios en un beso que estaba libre de todas las confusiones del anterior, cargado de sus promesas a futuro y de las posibilidades que se permitían tener.

En parte porque Derek estaba cansado de pasar un año más en la soledad y porque Stiles empezaba a darse cuenta que su camino siempre estuvo ligado a Derek.

**FIN**


End file.
